Percy Jackson truth or dare
by InvisibleDolphin
Summary: This is a story that starts of with 4-5 chapters of truth or dare then it will turn into a story with a quest. Although it has a death it is still meant to be a funny story! Rated K just to be safe. WARNING! possibility of laughing to death. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson **Truth or dare  
************************************************************************************  
AN/ Hey everybody, InvisibleDolphin here, this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Please, please, please, review, NO FLAMES, but constructive criticism is accepted. Read on and ENJOY!

Disclaimer- I do not own PJO but I wish I did!

Chapter 1

Percy POV

I stared outside my window, bored to death. I saw new campers being led in by satyrs, Clarisse beating up some demigod… the usual.

I was about to leave to the sword fighting arena, when- "HI PERCY!"  
Yes, you guessed it; it was Grover, standing at my front door, shouting like crazy.

"DO YOU WANT TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE WITH ME, ANNABETH, NICO, THE STOLLS, CLARRISE, AND THALIA?"

"Umm, yeah, but just one thing. YOU DONT NEED TO SHOUT!"

Grover rubbed his head sheepishly (or is it goatishly?)

"Sorry, I was just excited. So are you going to play?"

"Yeah, course I am. A son of Poseidon is no wimp!

"If you say so… meet me at Zeus's fist, ASAP."

"O-…"

Naturally, Grover had already dashed off.

I jogged to the Zeus's fist, only to be greeted by a

"What took you so long, seaweed brain?"

I pouted, and then sat down.

So that was chapter 1! I know it was short, but it's more of an intro than a chapter. Remember guys- R and R for longer chapters! Suggestions for truth or Dares are also welcome.

InvisibleDolphin out!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello!**_

_**This is the invisible dolphin here!**_

_**Just a special Thank-You to…**_

_**BlueDecembers19**__**- **_

_**Yes, I am looking for a beta… would you like to be mine?**_

_**Thank-You so much for reviewing**_

_**There will be a plot twist, but it will probably be in, like chapter 5 or 6. Keep reading though!**_

_**To the rest of you… Not enough reviews! Will only use like, 600 words (humph)**_

_**To guest reviewer:**_

_**I will include spiders… definitely!**_

Chapter 2 Percy POV

Grover pulled a huge, and when I say huge, I mean huge bottle of nectarial (like nectar only not deadly if you drink too much) out of a green backpack that said "Goat not sheep!" On it.

"So… who wants to drink it?" Grover waved the bottle around.

"Me! Ooh, me!"

Hands waved and jabbed near the bottle Grover was holding.

"Okay, okay. As the goatly herder of all you demigods, I pick…"

Silence fell upon us, everyone waiting for Grover to finish his sentence.

Annabeth put on her puppy eyes.

Clarisse pointed at Grover, the bottle, and then herself, with a glare that said- Hand it over, goat boy.

Thalia pointed at the sky, and her eyes shone like the lightning she was determined to shoot down if the bottle wasn't given to her.

Nico, of course, pointed to the ground and summoned 6 skeletal minions.

And me? Well, I just gave him a single look that said "for our friendship"

And, lucky for me, he said "Percy! I pick Percy!"

Suddenly, Thalia had summoned a lightning bolt; Nico's minions had started to attack, and Clarisse got out her spear…

But not before I stood in the way, and summoned a tidal wave from the river.

"No one messes with my buddy. Not a single demigod."

And gave them my death glare.

They all took a step back, even Grover.

"Fine then Seaweed brain. Drink up. In one breath. ** .You.**" Annabeth grinned.

There was no way I could drink all that in one breath!

"Yeah Perc, drink up, it's all yours." Nico grinned even harder than Annabeth, and doing that is not easy.

"Annabeth? Come on, please?" I pleaded

"No. One breath. That's all I will give you. Drink up, water boy."

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"Grover? Dude! Buddy! Please!"

"Sorry Perc. 2 against 1." Grover bleated.

"Fine."

I turned to face Nico and Annabeth.

"Fine!"

In anger, I took the cap of the bottle.

"F-I-N-E!"

And with that, I put the bottle to my lips and drunk.

_**Gulp Gulp Gulp Gulp**_

"Percy, I was just joking, you know…"

_**Gulp Gulp Gulp Gulp**_

Mmmm, blue choc chip cookies, I thought

"Finished!" I declared.

"Whoooo! Go Percy!" Cheered Thalia

"Yeah, pretty good Perc" Grover patted (Correction- thumped) me on my back.

BLAAAARP

"Ummm. Excuse you?" Nico asked

Annabeth was on the floor, laughing so hard that she had to clutch her stomach.

Thalia was also next to Annabeth, laughing.

Percy slapped his hand onto his face.

"Nice one Mate!" The stolls congratulated.

"Errrrr. Sorry." I mumbled.

Grover just stared. "Whoa Percy. Your burps could kill a forest!"

And that, of course, made Annabeth and Thalia laugh even more.

"Wha-What a ge- ge –gentlemen" Annabeth stifled through laughs.

"A tr-true gentlemen!" Thalia agreed.

"Don't push it." I said in a serious tone.

"Okay, Okay. Jeez." Annabeth and Thalia stood up.

"Shall we continue?" Grover asked

"Yeah, I'll go first." I said

I spun the now empty bottle.

It went round, and round, and round…

_**To be continued….**_

_**Mua ha ha ha**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN/ Yay! 11 reviews!**_

_**BlueDecembers19**__**: alright then… Good luck on your exams and I hope you pass everything you take an exam for, don't stress out to much. Oh, and get a good night sleep. It actually works!**_

_**Pepperoni Zebra**__**: Yes I am so evil… sort of, anyways.**_

_**Vulcan18**__**: Fine! I will**____**.**_

_**TheDeadOne28**__** : Blaaaarp! Jking.**_

_**Also a shout out to anyone who would like to be my beta. I need one!**_

Chapter 3 Percy POV

_I spun the now empty bottle._

_It went round, and round, and round…_

And it landed on Travis Stoll.

"Truth…. Or dare?"

"Ha! Easy choice- Dare."

" I dare you to…go to Chiron and Mr.D and say that you learned a new song, then sing the alphabet song while skipping D,H and T."

"Easy."

Me, Annabeth and the rest of the gang watched as Travis walked up to Chiron.

"Hi Chiwon!" He said in a baby voice

"I wearned a new song taday!"

"Okay….?"

"It goes like this-

**ABCEFGIJKLMNOPQRSUVWXYZ NOW I KNOW MY ABC NEXT TIME WON'T YOU SING WITH ME!"**

"Well done Travis. Ummm, I'm sure that's how you do it… is it?"

From behind the bushes, the gang and I gasped silently.

"Chiron doesn't know the alphabet!" I whispered to Annabeth

"Gosh, I learned that when I was 2, Chiron's like, 900 years old! Annabeth whispered back.

"I'll be off now Chiron" Travis said cheerfully and with that he walked off.

"Okay, my turn to spin the bottle" he said

So we returned to our spots and sat down.

Travis spun the bottle and it landed on…

Annabeth.

"Annabeth! Dare… or Dare?"

"Ummm, dare?" Annabeth asked.

"All right! I dare you to… wear a dress made of spider webs for the rest of today.''

Oh no. Well, I guess there is a reason why the Stolls are known to be the best darers.

Annabeth paled until she was as white a spider web.

"O-okay."

Travis led her to the Aphrodite cabin, where she came out a few minutes later in a spider dress, with live spiders crawling all over it. A spider crawled onto her hand and she screamed.  
Travis and Conner high fived, while Clarisse, Thalia and I ran over to help Annabeth.

"Sp-Sp-SPIDER!" Annabeth screamed yet again.

"Okay, okay Annabeth, come on, let's spin the bottle and get some revenge, huh?" Thalia comforted.

"O-Okay." Annabeth spun the bottle.

It only went around once, and then landed on her.

"Spin it again" Thalia said softly

So Annabeth spun it again.

And it landed on…

Her.

"Spin it one more time" Thalia was trying to speak softly, but you could easily hear the irritation in her voice.

So she spun the bottle again.

And, it landed on her.

"Oh myyyyyy goddddddd, just let me spin it already." Thalia screamed her face bright red.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Nico. "Finally." She said.

Annabeth still looked shaken by the fact that she was wearing a dress with spiders on it, but she had a gleam in her eye.

"Truth or dare, Death boy?"

"I'm no wimp. I pick Dare!"

"I dare you to wear yellow pants and a pink T-shirt."

"What! I pass"

"Wimp." Clarisse said.

"Hey! I'm not a wimp! I'll do it!"

Nico disappeared into the Aphrodite cabin.

And when he came out…

_**Hahahahahahah!**_

_**You won't believe what I'll do next! I'm going to…**_

_**Keep it a secret! **_

_**Suggestions for dares and truths welcome!**_

_**I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get **__**25 reviews **__**guys, so keep at it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay. Almost made it to 25. Pretty good anyways! But here it is, it's…**_

_**(Drum roll, dadadadaddadadada)**_

_**A CHAPTER!Yay!**_

_**Chapter 3: Annabeth POV**_

_Nico disappeared into the Aphrodite cabin._

_And when he came out…_

Not only was he wearing a pink top and yellow trousers, he was wearing a sparkly, T-shirt with pink and red sequins that looked like a flaming pig, along with…  
A barbie doll picture with a red haired barbie having a tea party on it?  
And also… yellow baggy trousers that were like 50 sizes too big for him.

"This is just too funny!" Percy managed to heave himself to a flat rock only to fall off again.

"Shut up" Nico spined the bottle in a hurry. It was a weird sort of spin, and it landed on…

Percy.

"Dare, Dare DARE!" Percy jumped up and down, totally spazzing out.

"Ooooookay. I dare you to… eat a lobster!" Nico grinned evilly, which wasn't a surprise, since Nico always grins evilly, even in his sleep, (really! I saw him! Not that I was spying on him or anything…) but this time it was a particularly evil grin, one that you would not like to see… EVER.

Percy stood up; nose raised in snobbishness yet shaking as if there was an earthquake in his body.

"Sorry dad! I didn't want to, it's all Nico's fault" He called out to the lake.

"Hey!" Nico said.

Percy stuck out his tongue… and everybody stared at it.

"Dude! Why is your tongue… Green?!" Grover bleated.

Percy quickly hid his tongue.  
"Dent mus wuth da gudus of green" He mumbled

"What? What's a gudus?" Clarisse asked, pronouncing gudus like godurse.

"I said; don't mess with the goddess of green." Percy said, blushing… green?

"Dude you even blush green!" Travis hooted with laughter.

"Who's the goddess of green?" Thalia looked very, very, VERY puzzled.

"Pine, in Greek, πεύκο. Named after the shade of green called Pine green, in dolphin, clack cla cla claka…" I started to very randomly list off facts about the goddess of green, in a very annoying monotone robot voice. (On purpose, of course)

"Shut up" everybody said at once.

"I'm sorry for being helpful" I said in a matter of factly way.

"Yeah whatever. Now, Percy! It's time to shine red- I mean Green like a lobster" Nico yelled.

Out of nowhere, Percy pulled out a lobster. He opened his mouth…

"Don't eat it raw!" Conner said. "You'll get sick!"

So me and my friends went through a very boring process of cooking it while watching Percy spew in his mouth and swallow it again.

Finally, the time came. Once again, Percy lifted the now cooked lobster into his mouth…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SON?"

Everyone turned white, except Percy, who turned green.

It was Poseidon.

"Sir… sir it was Nico's fault! Kill him not me!" Grover then promptly fainted in a ladylike ungraceful way.

"Hey!" Nico went red (as well as white… sort of). He then faced Poseidon, saying "We were playing truth or dare. Would you like to play?"

Poseidon's face went red and purple. He reached his hand out toward Nico…

And ruffled his hair while laughing to Elysium. "Sorry kiddo. I got godly stuff to do. Have fun!" and vanished.

Everybody let out a sigh of relief and confusion.

"Your dad is awesome!" Clarisse fist bumped Percy.

I ran up to him and hugged him to tartarus (almost)

"I'm so glad your dad didn't kill you"

Then Poseidon poofed back in bright pink heart shaped sparkles. "Curse Aphrodite" he mumbled and turned toward Nico.

"By the way, what's with your crazy getup? I mean a sparkly pink top and yellow trousers isn't exactly a fashion statement." He asked.

"A dare." Replied Nico simply.

"oh" said Poseidon and then vanished, again.

"okay… This is turning out to be the weirdest day ever." I said.

But it was about to get weirder.

_**Thank you for the great feedback! I really appreciate it!**_

_**I need some more truths to do… HELP!**_

_**With many laughs, Invisible dolphin.**_

_**BTW it looked longer on the word doc. Whoops!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN PERCY JACKSON! Not really, I just really wish I do. **___

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! And a happy new year! I hope you get whatever you want on Christmas!**_

_**The quest/story will begin.**_

_**In 3  
2  
1  
0  
ummm. Incorrect countdown maybe?**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**START!**_

_**Percy POV**_

Thank the gods, they've forgotten about the dare, I thought.

I reached for the bottle, spun it… and it landed on Travis.  
"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to… Hop on Chiron's back and slap him on the back, Yelling YEE HAA!"

"Okay. Easy."

Travis went over to Chiron.

He help on to Chiron's back and jumped…  
Only to swing himself all the way to the other side of Chiron.

"Yee-Ha?"  
"Travis! Kitchen duty for the next 3 years. AGAIN!"  
"Oh man!" Travis sighed and sulked back to the watching eyes of his fellow campers.

He spun the bottle, and it landed on Annabeth. Then his eyes shone again.

"Annabeth! Dare or Dare?"

"Umm… dare, I guess?"

"Yes!" He punched the air.

"Annabeth. I dare you to Burn your favourite book… THE HUNGER GAMES!"

"Bu-But. Hunger games?" Annabeth rarely stutters. I've learned to enjoy these rare moments while they last… which isn't very long.

"I'll do it!"

She got the book, swiped the lighter off Travis, and smirked."

She held the flame down to the book.

It was soon covered in curling flames, turning into ashes.

Then she said "I've got 5 copies!"

In anger, Travis accidently stepped on the bottle.

"Dude, We are gonna need another one of those you know…" I said

Thalia pulled out another bottle of nectarial out of her bag. Suddenly I had a bad feeling about this.

"Thalia, Wait!" I shouted, lunging for the bottle. I had immediately noticed that it wasn't nectarial.. It was poison. And a lot of it too.

But it was too late. Thalia had already gulped down the whole bottle. Her hands slowly disintegrated, as did the rest of her body. Soon, all was left was a small pile of black ashes.

Annabeth ran over, screaming like hell.

"Thalia! NO! She can't be gone! Thalia."

Annabeth sobbed, her tears slowly making its way the only remains of Thalia, The ashes.

Thalia was well and truly gone.

**********************************************************************************_**Ha! You thought I would end it there, didn't you? Well actually, I was just going to ask you if I should call this story ashes, because of Thalia's ashes are going to play an important part in this story! Review what you think!**_

_**Thalia POV**_

I watched in horror as my hands disintegrated. I had survived so long... Through the titan war… only to be defeated by a stupid bottle of poison.

I made my way toward the queue in the underworld. Maybe, if I was lucky, I would be able to go to the fields of asphodel. That in itself was more than I deserved.

I looked over to a skeleton at a counter, helping a 10 year old boy.

"I choked to death on a piece of cake."

Wow. I thought. At least my death isn't as embarrassing as his.

Annabeth POV

No! This can't be happening! Thalia can't be gone! First I lost Luke, and now… No. I'm going to ask Chiron to issue me a quest. Find out who put poison in Thalia's bag. Then I would kill them, sacrificing their life for Thalia's. Bring Thalia back.

Chiron galloped over. He looked at the ashes, and then very sincerely said "I'm sorry Annabeth. There is nothing to be done." Percy looked like he was going to burst into tears any moment now, his eyes neon green.

Chiron stared at Percy, and then shrugged. He knew there were more important matters going on.

"Chiron, c-could we trade the li-life of the *sniff* person who put the poison in her bag for Thalia's life?" I said between sobs. I put on my very best puppy-dog eyes. **8(** (hmmmm that doesn't look cute…)

"There is a chance that that will work, but you still have to find whoever killed Thalia, and kill them, not to mention asking Hades if he will allow the life exchange.

YAY! THERE IS A CHANCE! Now to go to the oracle… I thought

**********************************************************************************Yeah, weird ending… whatever.

What do you think? R & R!

Also starting new story, might take a while to update this one. Soz.

^  
I

My signature is there it is just invisible.


End file.
